


Proposal

by DaFishi



Series: College sucks [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Katara, Anxiety, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of kids, Omega Zuko, Sokka (Avatar) is a Good Friend, and wingman, beta sokka, for the proposal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Katara has gone against some of the top waterbenders in the world.So why was proposing so hard?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: College sucks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008345
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantasylover4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasylover4evr/gifts).



> This made me shed manly tears.
> 
> That’s right.
> 
> Woman can shed manly tears too.

“What if I mess up?”

“Katara-”

“What if he says no?”

“Katara, please just-”

“Or worse! His parents don’t give me their blessing?”

“Katara, they asked you when you were having pups, I’m sure they approve.”

“But what if they just want pups and not marriage?”

“That makes no fucking sense and you know it.”

Katara groans. “I know, but if it goes badly, it’s on me.”

Sokka’s eyes softened.

His sister could be concerned at times, but this was a whole new level of worry.

She really liked Zuko.

To be fair though, they all did.

The omega had this charm that attracted everyone around him.

Hell, if Katara hadn’t gotten to him, Sokka was pretty sure he and Suki would have.

But he had seen the way the two look at each other.

Pure, untainted love.

Disgusting.

“I can feel you making fun of our relationship, stop,” Katara mutters.

Sokka chuckles. “Relax, you’ll be fine.”

***

Turns out, Sokka was right.

A rarity.

Azula had approved of the ring and Ursa had tears in her eyes when she realized Katara was finally proposing.

Ozai had glared at her for some time before deciding she was fine.

And now, the moment of truth.

They were alone by the harbor that Zuko said was his favorite.

He had been feeding turtleducks there since he was a kid.

Katara clears her throat to draw some attention to herself.

Zuko looks over at her, slight amusement on his face. “Yes?”

“So, I’ve been thinking about this for a while. Like, a really long time. Like, a long, long, long, time. Like super lon-” Katara starts babbling but she’s cut off by Zuko’s laughter.

“Katara, are you ok?” The omega asks.

Katara takes a deep breath.

Here goes everything.

“Zuko, I fell in love with you since the day we decided to hibernate after tests. I know this is probably the dumbest memory we have, but it’s when I realized I loved you. You don’t need to say yes but I really, really hope you do.”

At this point Katara had pulled out the ring and Zuko was gaping at her.

“So? Will you marry m- oh!” Katara says in surprise as she’s tackled in a hug.

“Yes,” Zuko says gleefully.

Katara laughs. “You didn’t let me finish!”

“I didn’t need to. And how could you possibly think I would say no?” Zuko asks as Katara slides on the ring.

“Overthinking.”

“Man’s worst enemy.”

“Right behind Sokka.”

“He's a hazard to anything that breathes.”

“But he helped me with you so I guess he’s fine.”

“You needed Sokka’s help?”

“We all have moments in life we regret, moving on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
